


Cinderella Where Have You Gone

by Hetaliafan2000



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cinderella AU, F/M, Prussia is metioned, So is France, So is Germany, Uh Hong Kong is discribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: In which Norway AKA Lukas is the prince and tried to fine the girl that dropped her phone and book.





	Cinderella Where Have You Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiii. So I just finished this even through I should probably be doing homework..... Oh well what ever.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Name~  
> Prussia- Gilbert Beilschmidt  
> France- Francis Bonnefoy  
> Norway- Lukas  
> Iceland- Freyja

The first time they met wasn’t really a meeting, she had been walking past him before she was pushed into him. Then she apologised and walked away, he had seen that she had dropped her phone and a book and had tried to give it to her but he never saw her again that day. And he wouldn’t she her until two days later when she was switched into his class and was assigned as her partner.

Lukas Bondevik never really paid attention to his surrounding nor did he ever really paid attention to the people. It wasn’t because he was dumb or that he didn’t care about people, it was just his personality. Looks never mattered to him so he never really noticed what people looked like, and he would rather read and be left alone so he didn’t have a lot of friends. This also lead him to rarely give his attention to what was around him because what was the point. 

It was because of these thoughts and his manners that he failed to notice the fight that was happening just a few feet to his side and the girl that was pushed into him because of the fight. So you could say that he was more than a little surprised when a girl, she was around his age, with silver white hair landed in his lap. She wasn’t wearing the school’s uniform, maybe she was new, and instead was wearing dark brown jeans, a white button up shirt, pair of white boots, and had a bag that was over her shoulder. 

That was when he noticed the the fight and figured out that she must have been pushed. He set down his book, how he didn’t drop it in shock was something he wasn’t going to question, and quickly helped her up. He saw a flash of pain in her eyes though she never let it cross her face. He was about to ask her if she was new when she suddenly got up, on the other side of where the fight was, and said a quiet thank you and sorry before she quickly turned and left. 

He blinked and was about to go back to his book when he spotted two objects on the floor as if they were either thrown or dropped. He picked them to see that it was a phone and a book, realizing that they were probably the girl he turned to see where she went so he could give them to her but she had disappeared. 

He doesn’t know why but instead of giving them to the main office or in the lost and found he carried the items all day waiting to see the girl so he could give them to her. But he never saw her, in fact it was like she just vanished. So by the time school ended he had phone that wasn’t his and a book that he wanted to read. 

He walked looking at the phone, the book was in his bag, trying to see if there was anyway clue as to how to get to its owner. The phone had a cute case, a blue background with red roses and was well taken care of. He pushed the side button and the screen light up and showed a picture of the girl with a few people, a couple he recognized. 

One of the person he recognized was the captain cooking club, Francis Bonnefoy, who was in the background and was really in the picture was getting ready to throw what looked like a water balloon at someone that wasn’t in the picture. The second one he recognized was Gilbert Beilschmidt, who had his arm wrapped around the girl and another arm around someone else that he didn’t know but it looked related to Gilbert.. 

The other person he didn’t know but was on the other side of the girl and was asian, that much he could tell, and was was making a sign at the camera. The girl herself was giving the two next to her looks that clearly said she wasn’t amused with what they were doing. He wondered how the girl knew Beilschmidt but figured that it didn’t really matter how they knew each other, all that did matter was that he now had a way to give the phone back.

 

The next day, Lukas looked for Beilschmidt but it appears that he wasn’t at school. Either he was skipping or he just wasn’t there. He even looked when he had a free period and during lunch, but he could not at all find Beilschmidt. After the day was over he stuck around the entrance of the school to see if he could find the Beilschmidt. But by the time it was five he had to go home and so he sadly left to go home.

The next day he got up earlier and left for school. When he got there hardly no one was around so he just walked around until he had to get to class. He walked around the school a few times by the time it was even close to the time he would originally get to school. Deciding to just sit in his classroom he walked past the main office of the school when the door opened up and almost hit him.

It was thanks to the fact that he jerked backed that he didn’t get hit, he did however fall over on the ground. He blinked and ignored the blush of embarrassment that he could feel on his face. The figure that stepped out closed the door and tried to help him up. When he finally got a good look at the figure he almost gasped, it was the girl from the other day. 

Instead his eyes widen and he he quickly grabbed the phone and handed it to the girl. “Your the girl from the other day, is this your phone right? And you dropped a book too.”

The girl looked surprised but she glanced down at the phone taking it. She held it in her hand for a few moments as her other hand messed with her hair. She put it into her pocket before looking up at him and smiled. It was a small smile and it was only there for a few moments but it somehow made his heart skip a beat or two. He quickly dug out the book that he had found and handed it to her. 

Again she looked at it then put it away. Before he could say anything she stuck her hand out and with a blush said, “Thank you, I was worried someone had found it and sold it or something.”

Lukas nodded and shook her hand. “Your welcome, I saw the phone and book and tried to return them to you but you were gone before I could. I’m Lukas, and you?”

“Ah,” she said before continuing. “I’m Freyja, I was here a couple of years ago but moved. I’m living with my cousins now though, and plan to finish my high school schooling here.”

“Well maybe we have classes together, I would like to get to know you more. That is, if you want.”

lukas wondered where his normal apathy for others went, but put that thought aside when Freyja smiled again and nodded her head.

“Maybe we will have a class or two together. And I would like to get to know you too. Maybe we can meet here for lunch?”

Lukas nodded. “Sounds good.”


End file.
